Increasingly, interior trim parts in vehicle interiors are being made of natural fiber mats. The natural fiber mats are mostly pressed into shaped parts using compression molding. The thereby produced shaped parts exhibit, compared to shaped parts produced using injection molding, a comparatively low density respectively a low weight. In comparison to injection molding, the freedom of design is however geometrically restricted in natural fiber mats produced with compression molding. Natural fiber mats exhibit a certain stiffness, so that they may not be randomly shaped using compression molding. Accordingly, the shaped parts produced with compression molding may not exhibit randomly sharp edges. Furthermore, due to the material of the fiber mats, an implementation of fastening elements, such as reinforcing ribs, may be restricted.
The publication DE 10 2011 005 350 A1 discloses a device and a procedure for the production of a shaped part with a fiber-reinforced support to which at least one fixture is connected that exhibits plastic. The device is constructed to accommodate and compress a fiber-reinforced mat. Furthermore, the device exhibits a nozzle to inject liquefied plastic. The fixture is produced and integrated into the support by using the nozzle to inject the liquefied plastic through the fiber mat. In that injection process through the fiber mat however, the nozzle may get damaged or blocked.
In WO 2010/105855 a retaining profile is shown that exhibits a groove confined by side walls and floor to position a first and a second skin. The retaining profile is plugged into a recess of a support made from a natural fiber mat. In order to produce a support with an accurately positioned recess that is congruent to the measurements of the retaining profile, a retroactive handling of the support is necessary, for example by milling. In doing so, the production process requires additional steps.